1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fiber laminate in which a plurality of fiber sheets are laminated by using an adhesive, and a manufacturing method of the fiber laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fiber laminate in which a plurality of fiber sheets (nonwoven fabrics or the like) are laminated has high strength, and are thus used for various applications. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-121699 has proposed that a laminate is used as a filter medium of an air purifier. This laminate includes a nonwoven fabric as a base material, another nonwoven fabric as a protection layer, and an ultrafine fiber layer interposed therebetween. The laminate is manufactured, for example, by accumulating ultrafine fibers on the nonwoven fabric as a base material according to an electrostatic spinning method, applying an adhesive thereon, and laminating another nonwoven fabric as a protection layer.